Light and Dark
by EmeraldUzumaki
Summary: AN: This is my 1st fanfiction of SasuNaru but, I'm going to twist it and I hope You'll like it. Naruto has been assigned to take journey but he has encountered a big change that will blow your minds so... Happy reading everybody and enjoy!
1. Prologue

AN & Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters but the OOC's and for the pairings who will you vote?

SasuNaru ? =

ShiroNaru? =

ShiroNaruSasu? =

Prologue:

The moon shines so brightly tonight, and reflects to the azure eyes of the teen and his golden sunshine hair shines with the moon. It is cold outside his 'NEW' home; you want to know why he has a new home?

Flashback (short)

 _Knock knock… "Come in." Said the Hokage. The golden haired teen came inside and all of the council and the Hokage looked at him._

" _Umm baa-chan, why is everybody is here? I thought you called me." The teen said. "I did brat, and don't call me that! Anyway… You must have notice that there's no more civilian council and those hoodlums that supports Danzou right?" The Hokage asked._

 _The teen nodded. "well your buddies exposed them for treason including those two old geezers and I kicked them out of council, it's time for a change actually." She said. "Ah okay, that's great! Congratulations baa-chan!" The teen said._

" _I thought I told you not to call me that brat!? Anyway, you knew about your parents' story right?" She asked. The teen just nodded. "Well, you'll just have to sign your name and you'll automatically get your parents' bank account." She said._

" _Oh I see… wait, does everybody in the village already knows?" He asked. "Yes, you didn't notice the people kept on bowing to you?" She said. He shook his head. "Well here's your keys to your new home, don't worry I got lots of back-up keys in case you lost one." She joked._

End of Flashback

'I'm not that clumsy right?' He asked. 'Yes, yes you are that clumsy my idiotic host.' Said the fox. 'Not you too kyu-kyu' He pouted. 'At least I agree with your nickname, what will you do now?' The fox asked. 'I'm going to go check my new home and I'll sell my old apartment.' He answered.

After five minutes of walking beyond the Hokage Monument, The teen unlocked the seal of his parents' house with his blood and he was surprised of its size. 'Wow, I bet that house will fit a whole clan in it. Especially if my father made a training ground just the back of the house.' He said.

'Maybe he did, go check it out Naruto.' Kyuubi said. Said teen went to the back of his house… 'Wow, you're right he did make one… let's check it out the inside too!' He said enthusiastically.

When he went inside… 'Whoa, it's like a ghost town in here… and all of these things are dusty. It's worst than my apartment." He raised his eyebrow. 'Well you're going to live here anyway, so get the cleaning going.' The kitsune ordered.

Naruto huffed but he already made clones to help him clean the whole house and do the lawn in the training grounds. At the strike of the clock at five in the afternoon, He opened the refrigerator 'Well kyu-san, I'll have to go buy groceries and prepare for dinner later.' He said.

'Whoa hold up, you can cook any meal now?' Kyuubi asked. 'Yeah I did, and you thought I was kidding when I bought those cook books and magazines huh?' The host said. 'Yeah you got me there; well I can accompany you to eat dinner so that I can criticize your food.' The fox said.

At the marketplace…

While Naruto was grocery shopping, he passed the meat section, "umm sir how much is the 1/2 of your pork ribs?" Naruto asked the meat vendor. The meat vendor looked at him and he checked his weighing scale.

"Just take your pick boy and I forgot to put a sign that its buy 1 take 1 meat sale for the weeks." The meat vendor said. "Oh okay, then I'll take the ribs and the cube cuts please." Naruto said. The meat vendor nodded and chose the fresh batch for him.

"Umm sir, how much?" Naruto asked the vendor. "Oh you don't need to it's on the house besides, you saved the village from pain's powers after all… without you there's no new renovated Konoha village so thank you." The vendor smiled.

Naruto was shocked at his revelations. "No need to worry sir, that's what I'll always do what I'll do after all… I'll be the future Hokage one day." Naruto smiled. "Well I'll wish you good luck then."The meat vendor waved at Naruto.

At the Namikaze Residence…

Naruto prepared his dishes for dinner. "Whoa, I thought this dinner will be just the two of us?" Kyuubi asked. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I invited Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, it's the least I can do for looking out for me since I was a Genin." Naruto said.

Knock knock… "I'll get it" Naruto's clone said. When he opened the door, both of his teachers arrived together. "You know I'll understand if Iruka-sensei is early today but, YOU… Kakashi-sensei? It must must be the end of the world." Naruto deadpanned.

"Now, now… Naru-chan, it's not that bad and I'm not late in this occasion." Kakashi said. "Anyway Naruto, I can't wait taste your dishes." Iruka smiled. Naruto nodded and lead them to the kitchen where they saw- "HOLY SHIT! IT'S KYUUBI, STAY BACK IRUKA AND NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

"Relax Kakashi-hentai, I'm only temporary here I'm just going to have dinner with my host and the two of you." The fox said. "Pffft, I like the nickname kyuu." Naruto snickered and both of them fist bumped.

Kakashi and iruka gaped at them. *ting* Naruto turned his head in the kitchen."I'll be right back guys the dessert is almost done." He went to the kitchen. The two teachers looked at Kyuubi like he's a new species.

"Umm guys, relax Kyuu is right he just wants to eat dinner with us and he didn't believe me that I can cook." Naruto take a peek at them from the kitchen. "Oh I see well, let's just take our seat and wait for the dishes to come." Iruka said.

Kakashi and Iruka were impressed at Naruto as he places the dishes on the table. There's a fried vegetable on the side, there's omelet, there's bar-b-q, and pork ribs stew. "Wow Naruto, I can't wait to taste this." Iruka said.

All of them thanked for the food and eat their meals. Kakashi took a bit of the omelet… "Whoa… this egg has cheese in it! Amazing!" He exclaimed. "The vegetables are exquisite, how did you learn this Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I just memorized the procedures from the book and magazines I bought and I improvised into my own kind of dish." Naruto explained. "Well at least you'll only eat ramen during snack time isn't it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes of course, oh I almost forgot the dessert… be right back." Naruto said. After three minutes, He carried the dessert with silver cover in it. "Why did you have to cover it Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"To surprise you guys what else?" Naruto shrugged. He lifted the cover of the dessert and their reactions… "I…is t-that w-what I t-think i-it is?" Iruka stuttered. "Yes Iruka, I think it is." Kakashi answered. Meanwhile Kyuubi is already drooling.

"It's blueberry cheesecake ala Naruto." Naruto grinned. The three of them took their slice and one by one took a bite of it. "I'm…" Iruka said. "in…"Kakashi said."heaven… *sigh*" Kyuubi sighed.

"Well, that's more where that came from." Naruto snickered and went to bite his own slice of cake. All of them helped Naruto with the dishes (except Kakashi as usual). "Thank you for the dinner Naruto." Iruka said.

"Yeah and maybe I'll invited Shikamaru and his team to try your dish especially Choji, he will be your food critic." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to his teachers.

He washed himself and does his nightly routines before going to bed. He saw a picture of his parents with him as a baby. "Mom, dad… I hope you're proud of me up there. I'll promise you to make you more proud by working hard to achieve my dream and help other people, because that's my nindo ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

He turned off his lamp and he only let the moonlight shines through his window and before he went to his bed, he activate the non-traceable chakra force field and the Namikaze style trap (I just made the trap up) and went to bed.

At the Valley of the End

Standing on top of the head of Uchiha Madara is the last of the Uchiha clan, looking at the moon and with his new resolve. He looked at the gates of Konoha with his emotionless eyes but his heart is racing with excitement.

"Soon, you'll be mine once again… I lost you once. There's no way in hell I'm going to let it happen again." He smirked. As he thought of the golden haired teen with blue eyes smiling brightly at him.

AN: This is it for now, What do you guys think? And what do you guys suggest should Sasuke do first?

If you guys have any suggestions just review and favorite I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Happy reading!


	2. Light and Dark 1

AN: Hi guys, if you guys aren't voting yet. It's ok because I'll just update the story with just simple scenarios before Sasuke gets to Konoha but Naruto is not there to greet him for the reason you'll find out in later chapters so… laters!

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking in the Hokage tower's hall and as he entered Tsunade's room. "Oh Naruto, you're a little early today." She said. "Well I woke up early for some training and do my morning routines as usual." Naruto shrugged.

"Well I want you to pack your things because this mission is something only you can do." Tsunade said sternly. Naruto said nothing but paid attention to her. "This is a long-term mission and after you saved us from Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki is finally eliminated, the Shinobi world is entirely indebted to you Naruto. Especially the rest of the great nation in the Shinobi world." Tsunade smiled.

"Well I didn't do it alone… Anyway, what's the mission that you had to say that?"Naruto chirped. Tsunade noticed the change of enthusiasm in Naruto's eyes but didn't press the subject.

"In this mission, you'll travel and discover a nation around the world and you can name them based on what you've found thoroughly and you can come back home when you finish your mission and don't worry you don't need to have to write your report during your mission. You'll just send us a video of your adventure." Tsunade presented him a newly improved video camera.

Naruto was ecstatic; it's also part of his dream that he could travel the world before becoming Hokage. "Whoa, that's a new video camera?" Naruto asked curiously. "It's not just an ordinary video camera, it's also jutsu proofed." Tsunade grinned.

"What do you mean baa-chan?" He asked. "I mean any kind of jutsus that you think is destructible will be ineffective to it." Tsunade answered. Naruto however tilted his head in a cute manner.

"Allow me to demonstrate…" Tsunade tried to burn the camera but after she casted her fire jutsu on it. "Whoa, it's still intact!" Naruto was impressed. "Like I said, it's jutsu-proofed and it's yours of course as an advance birthday gift." Tsunade said.

"Oh wow baa-chan, thank you this is the best gift ever!'' Naruto exclaimed. "Now go pack tonight, and you'll be leaving at 8:30 am tomorrow." She said. Naruto nodded and went on his way home.

Tsunade went back to her work without complain because she's in a very good mood. Knock knock… "Come in." She said. Kakashi went inside her room "Oh Kakashi what brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Can you put a privacy jutsu around your room first?" Kakashi said nervously. Tsunade raised her eyebrow but complied. "So Kakashi, what is your urgent report?" She asked. "It's about Sasuke." Kakashi said bluntly.

Tsunade composed herself because her good mood is gone at the sound of 'his' name. "What about him, Kakashi?" She said. "He send me a message to ask your permission to enter the village and meet you in private." Kakashi answered.

"Well he was also part of the war and saved the world with our number one knuckle-head ninja in the shinobi world." She said. Casually. "And he also wants to tell you about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre himself." Kakashi said.

"Well I'll send him in when Naruto leave for his mission tomorrow, but I'm sure Sasuke will arrive by lunch." Tsunade said. "Whoa, wait a minute! Why and where will Naruto go? Iruka will have my head if he find out he's gone on a mission again." Kakashi panicked.

"I just send him on a vacation hidden it as a mission and besides, it will help him occupy his mind something else other than Sasuke." Tsunade shrugged. "Well after Sasuke tells you everything he'll be looking for the blonde teen." Kakashi said.

"We'll deal with it when it happens but for now, Naruto is better off without him for once in a while and perhaps he'll be able to learn more ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu and perhaps more than Sasuke have don't you agree?" Tsunade said.

"Well you have a point there Lady Tsunade and I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when Naruto is returning back from his long-term journey." Kakashi snickered. "Yes and Sakura is already engaged to Lee and also, I want Sasuke to suffer as Naruto suffered for the week if so, then he'll know why Naruto cared so much about him." Tsunade said.

"So your plan is to make Sasuke suffer for a week and if he does, he'll seek me for advice isn't it?" Kakashi said. "Yes and I want the rest of the rookie nine to participate, let's name this… 'Make Sasuke guilty for everything mission'". Tsunade said.

So Kakashi left the tower and went on his way to his apartment… While he's walking to his apartment, he saw Naruto sitting on his favorite swing in the playground. "Yo…" He greeted. The teen didn't answer but looked at what's in front of him.

Kakashi followed his eyes and looked at the two boys bickering… "Reminds you of someone huh?" Naruto asked. "Yeah… man it's been years since you guys were genin and now, here you are." Kakashi gestured to Naruto.

"Yeah and now, I'll have to go and pack for tomorrow. And I hope you'll take care of yourself and Iruka-sensei okay?" Naruto smiled slightly. "Take care too Naruto otherwise, Iruka will have my head." Kakashi joked.

"Nah it won't happen, you and Iruka-sensei are meant for each other." Naruto shrugged and went on his way home leaving Kakashi to catch flies. 'Well at least he's ready to move on from the pain that Sasuke left him with.' Kakashi thought to himself.

At the Namikaze compound…

Naruto's clone was packing very medially while the original is making a medium dinner so that he'll be able to sleep early. 'Kit, you okay?' Kurama asked. 'A little nervous about the trip tomorrow… can you imagine, Uzumaki Naruto future hokage will be naming a nation based on MY observation. This is exciting ttebayo' Naruto exclaimed.

'Okay, if you need us… you know what to do right?' Kurama asked. 'Don't worry I know you'll always be there for me nii-san.' Naruto smiled at him and went to the kitchen. Kurama was shocked and touched at what he said.

He watched as Naruto happily ate his dinner while his clone dispersed after packing his things. 'Naruto did you prepared everything for tomorrow?' Kurama asked. 'Yeah I did bring just the right amount of my supplies if it runs out, I'll just reload while we stayed there.' Naruto explained.

'Wow Naruto I'm impressed, you've matured I'd never thought I'd see the day.' Kurama teased. '*yawn* Anyway Kurama, I have to get to bed early and in fact I have a big day tomorrow' Naruto yawned and went to his room across from his parents room.

He looked his parents' room, he was wondering of what it's inside their room. 'you know your parents would understand if you went inside.' Kurama said. 'I'm just nervous of what will I find when I do ani, and What if there's a ghost in there?' Naruto asked.

'I take it back, you're hopeless my idiotic otouto.' Kurama groaned. Naruto didn't hear him because he was too nervous and his heart is beating so loud he can hear it. He used his blood to de-activate the seal that locked the room, when he felt that it work he slowly went inside.

He saw his parents' bed was neat and he saw another room that led to some kind of a small office. As he entered his father's office he saw, a letter on top of his desk. He picked it up and began to read it…

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, that means that it's either you knew the truth by my enemies or by the one who loves you as you are. I know that you're angry or feeling a lot of emotions and I can't blame you because… who on earth would want to seal a nine-tailed demon-fox inside a new-born child to save a village._

 _Well I'm the one, that's the answer. Anyways Naruto, I apologize that you've grown up without parents… I'm sure your mother's fury is one hell but I just can't take the feeling away of guilt. You have no idea how hard it is for me to do this. And I just hope that if I sealed Kyuubi inside you, you'll be able to put its power to do good deeds to other people._

 _I know that this is not enough for you to forgive me but I hope you'll understand one day why I did it. As my birthday present, you can open the drawer and you'll find what you need to be the best shinobi that I know you'll grow up to be. I'm more than proud to call you my son and you have my looks and your mother's antics after all, hehehe._

 _Anyway, I just want you to know that no matter what happens you'll always be in our hearts. Your mother and I love you very much and I know that we will see you soon, when the time is right. Just remember one thing, never give up and be determine to fight what is right… Take care my son._

 _Love, Namikaze Minato_

 _4_ _th_ _Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash._

Naruto was crying after he read the letter… 'I knew it, he has his own reason and I already understand him. The news is just clearer now' He sobbed. 'Shh everything will be alright, I'm here.' Kurama soothed. Naruto let him soothed him until he fell asleep in his father.

The next day he woke up at 6:30 am. He stretched and went to make his breakfast, 'are you okay kit?" Kurama asked. 'Yeah I'll manage aniki, I'm ready for everything… you know me.' Naruto grinned.

When he reached the gate he turned and saw the hokage monument and smiled. He turned in front of him and saw a new journey ahead of him 'Hello shinobi world, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Future hokage and explorer, here I come ttebayo! He exclaimed and went on his new adventure.

AN: Hey, I hope you like it and there are more stories to come I hope you'll review guys and the rating of this story will maybe up to T because it's my first time to do this shounen ai and what do you guys suggest in my next story?

Naruto: Review people and I'm sure she'll be inspire to make more romantic scenes of me…

Me: you mean more adorableness *smirks*

Naruto: hmph! *pouts*

Me: *chuckles* anyway just like Naurto said, review!


	3. Light and Dark 2

AN: Hi, I'll try to make this the best fanfic ever the ratings will only be up to T because I'm not good at lemon scenes, so bear with me please.

Chapter 2

In Sasuke's Area…

Sasuke's location is right at the back forest of the Hokage monument, he didn't notice the golden-haired teen at the gate leaving the village already. He was too busy fixing his speech to the Hokage.

He was walking casually in the hall of the Hokage tower until he reaches the Hokage's room. Knock knock… "Come in." She said. Sasuke prepared himself when he entered her office. "Before you smash me, hear me out it's about my brother and my clan and the council." He said.

She nodded and regains her composure while she arranged a few papers on her desk. She listens to his point of view while Sasuke give to Tsunade the scroll written by Itachi, himself before he died. (I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to dialogue all the explanations… like I said, bear with me).

"I see… well glad that you're still one of us who has the will of fire, I'll just put a surveillance on you for two to three months only because I need more ANBU for preparing for the 4th anniversary of the village when it was found by your ancestor and my grandfather.

"Of course you and the other rookie nine will help with stalls and decorations and don't worry about the council, I already got that covered." Tsunade grinned. Sasuke was speechless because he noticed that she was right.

"That's why I've been sensing a lot of chakra in the prison room in the tower."He stated. Tsunade nodded. "Where's Sakura?" He asked. "She's with Ino for the flower arrangement for her wedding tonight." She answered.

"Who is the unlucky man?" He raised his eyebrow. "Gai Jr." She answered shortly. Sasuke shivered, he can't believe that Sakura is going to marry that mini-Gai. "You're dismissed, I've got lts of work to do brat." Tsunade shooed him away.

Sasuke walked the street on the way to Ichiraku's. "Oh hello Sasuke, What will you have for today?" Teuchi asked. "one miso please." Sasuke answered. "Coming right up." Teuchi said and went to the kitchen.

When he was about to start his meal he noticed that someone sat beside him and he knew who it was. "Yo." He greeted. "Hn." Sasuke's usual reply. "I see that you're speech will always be the same, Sasuke." Kakashi teased.

"I could say the same to you,Kakashi?" Sasuke retorted. "maa, maa… I'm just making sure I'm not dreaming." Kakashi said. "Whoa, that's a new excuse isn't it?"Sasuke teased. Kakashi sulked for five minutes while Sasuke finished his meal.

"By the way, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi almost tripped on his step. "W-well, He's not here… he's on a mission." Kakashi answered nervously. "When will he be back?"Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Well Tsunade would have to answer that, because she was the one who gave him the mission that only Naruto can do." Kakashi said. "Oh okay, I'll ask her tomorrow." Sasuke waved at him while he walked back to his compound.

At the Uchiha Compound,

Sasuke looked at his entire house, it's really dusty. 'I'll clean the whole place tomorrow before I'll ask Tsunade.' He thought to himself. He went up to his room which didn't change since he left.

He took a half-bath and changed into his pajamas; he opened his window and looked at the moon that shines so bright 'Naruto, where did you go? I hope you'll be back soon, so that I'll be able to finally show you how I feel about you.' He thought.

The next day,

Sasuke cleaned the whole compound including the garden, because he wants it to be perfect when he'll bring Naruto into his home. 'I can't wait to find out what he's up to.' He thought to himself.

When he entered her office his jaw dropped at what he saw… "mmm o-oh y-yeah, that's it work it. M-more, give me more!" someone moaned. What he saw is a sleeping Hokage on her desk and an r-18 video is playing on her screen.

He turned it off and went to her desk and poked her. "hmmm, Oh it's you… what do you want brat?" Tsunade groaned. "Where did you assign Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't let you go with him." Tsunade shook her head.

Sasuke sulked for ten minutes and turned around to leave her office. 'Well looks like I'm winning this bet after all, but I hope nothing will go wrong to my golden-child.' Tsunade thought. Unknowingly, what she worried about will come true…

Meanwhile in Naruto's journey,

"Take this!" an enemy shouted at our golden-haired teen with his unknown jutsu. "Arrrrgh!" Naruto shouted. And fell into the waterfall of Kebab Village (AN: hehehe, I made that up).

"Well that takes care of that." The leader said. "Yeah, let's get his money and let's get out of here." Minion number 1 said. Minion number 2 nodded and let the leader clean the area before leaving.

After 3 years…

In Konoha…

"Tsunade-sama! Emergency!" Shizune said. "What is it Shizune?" She asked. "You won your last week's bet in lottery the first prize is Hokage monument mini ice sculpture." Shizune said. "Then that means, something's wrong… I hope it's not my grandson."Tsunade said.

She spiked her chakra to call the rest of rookie nine to her office. After a few minutes, they appeared in front of her. "Tsunade-shisou, what is it?" Sakura asked. "Something's wrong and I want you guys to check it out what happen I'll send you to Naruto's direction." Tsunade said.

All of them gasped and then after 5 secs. Sasuke heard them and went inside the office. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked surprisingly. "Well you'll also be going with them because your surveillance is over.

"This mission is a long-term one and I just want him safe and alive, and when you do, one of you will have to tag along with him in his journey around the world. Because He'll be training to be Hokage after his mission." Tsunade explained.

"Oh then, we must pack our things and we'll tomorrow."Sakura said. Everybody agreed and went to their homes except for the team seven. "So Sasuke, will you say your feelings when we get there?" Sakura teased and Kakashi noticed Sasuke's blush.

"And by the way Sasuke, I need you to take it easy on him… you know how oblivious he is when it comes to love. Because he doesn't experienced that when he was little." Tsunade warned. Sasuke nodded at her.

"Well then only Kakashi will accompany you because I need your senseis to prepare for the festival and be on time for once tomorrow." Tsunade deadpanned at Kakashi. "I'll try to set up my alarm clock then." Kakashi Shrugged and poofed away.

"Oh he's hopeless; I hope someone will put him in his place… You guys are dismissed." Tsunade waved at them. Sakura went back to the hospital and make a letter for leave. While Sasuke poofed himself in his home.

At the Uchiha compound…

Sasuke checked his house… 'Well everything is clean and I've finished packing my things.' He thought to himself. He looked at his team 7 picture but his main vision is the blonde beauty. 'I hope you're strong enough to resist my charms dobe' Sasuke teased. Allowing himself to smile a little.

In the Kebab Village…

The Blonde beauty woke up and he found himself unfamiliar with his surroundings. "Hey ninja-san are you okay? You shouldn't move so fast because you're still healing." A voice said. The blonde teen looked at him.

His care-taker was his age and his hair is brown that reached his shoulder and he wears a civilian clothes short but, enough to cover himself and he has the most handsome face he had ever seen.

He didn't know that he's been spacing out looking at him… "Umm, Are you okay? I've been calling you for a while." The man asked. The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking because I haven't seen you before, where did you live?" The blonde asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm from the Kebab Village I'm Shiro Mahi." He smiled. 'He's more handsome when he smiles like that' the blonde thought blushed. "Um hi, but I don't know what my name is… sorry." The blonde apologized.

"Oh no worries, we'll just name you according to your ability."Shiro suggested. The blonde lighten up and smiled at him (with sparkles), Shiro's heart skipped a beat. 'He must be the one for me just like the old fortune teller said.' He thought to himself.

"Let's try to sing." Shiro said. "Um sure, I'll start." The blonde said. Shiro grab his guitar and start strumming…

 _ **Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

While Shiro was strumming the rest of the notes, he looks at the blonde beauty. 'He is the one for me and his voice is very angelic. I'm going to protect him with my life and he's mine and mine alone.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

 _ **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

'He and I will have our own family; I know a jutsu that will make him pregnant with my child, and we'll be together forever. I don't care if he has amnesia, it's better than to remember where he is.

 _ **Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.**_

'I don't want him to leave me and I'm in love with him, because he's the one who saved me from those bandits…' He thought to himself. "wow, that was awesome Shiro-kun!" the blonde cheered.

"Yes it was, I know what I'll name you now, if it's okay with you."Shiro said. "Oh its fine you took care of me after all." The blonde smiled. "Well your name will be Merodi Mahi, is it okay?" "Same surname as yours, huh?" The blonde said.

Shiro was a little nervous because of what will his future 'wife' will think? "I think it suits me because we work well together in harmony." He smiled at Shiro. Shiro's heart beat fast because of his bright smile.

Shiro smiled at him and held his hand to Merodi to hold him. Merodi looked at their hands and blushed, Shiro noticed it and chuckled. "Would you like to be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit fast but… don't worry, I'll try my best to be the best boyfriend and…" He was cut off.

When Merodi kissed him on his nose and giggled. "I would love to, and I know you're a good person so don't worry." He smiled at Shiro. Shiro was blushing and hugged him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends, and sensei." Shiro said.

"I'd like that and I want to know you more Shiro-kun after all, you're going to be my future husband." He teased. Shiro's face turned tomato and kept on holding Merodi's hand while walking to his home village.

AN: This is all for now and I will cancel the votes for now because I'm not sure when will I update soon but I'll try it as fast as I can and I hope that you'll be able to enjoy it. By the way, I'm sorry for Shiro's point of view but I will not show the lemon scene.

Anyway, the rating is still letter T I hope you guys enjoy reading! And I'll be making the scene as romantic as it gets. Bye!

Naruto: Why am I a girl?!

Me: Because you're adorable and sexy.

Naruto: *pouts*

Me: Keep pouting because I want more readers if you continue to pout like that.

Naruto kept on pouting

Me: well there you have it folks Naruto keeps on pouting and imagine him wearing fox ears and nine bushy tails. Don't forget to review averyone, happy reading.


	4. light and dark 3

AN: Hey guys, Sorry it took a while… but I hope that this chapter will spice it up a little let's get down to business.

In Konoha

Sun kissed the floor when it rose from the mountain heights, the raven haired man woke up from his sweet dream. Well it's not actually, he just slept peacefully… 'I'd better report to the hokage' he thought to himself and went on his business.

When hew was heading to the Hokage tower he heard the 'Ino-Shika-Cho team' were conversing in the bar-b-q place. "R-really he did that? I-I can't believe this if Sakura hears about this, she'll cancel her wedding to Lee-kun and look for our knuckle-head." Ino said.

Sasuke was intrigued at what Ino said and masked his chakra while listening secretly to them. "Tsk… troublesome, She'll throw tantrums first and then she'll turn into a mother-hen just like Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru said.

"well *munch* I'm sure that *munch* he will be fine he's *munch* unpredictable ninja after all. *munch*" Choji said while munching his chips. Sasuke was confused because he didn't know that their description was the one he'll be looking for when he meet his former teammates.

"Well, I hope that she'll not do that when she and her team receive the news. Let's go guys." Ino announced and the three of them puffed away. Sasuke resumed his walk to the tower… 'I wonder who they are talking about.' He thought.

When he entered the Hokage's office he paused for a bit at what he saw… Tsunade was sleeping using a stack of papers as her pillows and here's the worse part she's drooling on it. Sasuke recomposed his posture and fake cough to catch her attention.

''Huh? I'm not done working Shizune…"Tsunade frantically wave her hands in the air. She stopped when she realized that it's just Sasuke who was standing in front of her desk, she composed herself and wiped her drool away.

"Whoa, not a word to anyone Uchiha." She glared at him. The said man just blinks his eyes at her… "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked him. "I'm here to report from my mission, Hokage sama." He said monotonously.

"Just put them on my desk brat, and get the rest of the rookie 9 (except Naruto) I have bad news for you guys." Tsunade said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but followed her orders and summon the rest of the rookies including their sensei's.

AN: Oh and this is the part where I'll explain that Asuma is alive in this fic because he is a father figure of Ino-Shika-Cho team and in this story Kurenai has a baby-sitter for their daughter. Any way on with the story.

"What is it Hokage-sama, I got a feeling that it is not youthful news that you'll say to us." Gai said. "Well you're right about that Gai it's not 'youthful' at all… *sigh* something happened to Naruto and I've been having bad jitters in my gut that it's not good." Tsunade said bluntly.

All of them had their eyes widen and had a chill ran up their spines. "W-what do you mean by that Taichou? Is Naruto ok?" Sakura asked. "That I don't know Sakura, Jiraiya and his spy network are searching for him right now and he might take a while." Tsunade said.

Everyone was fidgeting and (I mean the girls) while the guys were a LITTLE bit calm but their foot on the right side were shuffling side to side. Tsunade was looking at them and she was nervous too.

Meanwhile with Naruto –

It was eight at night and Merodi (Naruto) and Shiro were in the bar. "Wow, I've never been here before, what's the occasion Shiro?" Merodi asked. "It's a surprise and I'd like you to seat here in front and wait for me ok?" Shiro winked at Naruto who blushed pink.

Shiro chuckled and ushered his boyfriend to the chair near the stage with musicians behind it. A waiter served his dinner and his favorite drink orange juice. "Hello Ladies and gentlemen, there's a gentleman here wishes to sing a song for his beloved named Merodi Mahi… " Introduced by the host of the bar.

There were catcalls and whistles as Merodi almost resembles a tomato in his face. "So without further ado, give it up for Shiro Mahi." The host announced and everybody clapped their hands as the light began to dim a little. He saw Shiro standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand, He looked at Merodi and winked at him. Then the music began to play…

 _ **Let's take our time tonight, girl  
Above us all the stars are watchin'  
There's no place I'd rather be in this world  
Your eyes are where I'm lost in  
**_

Everyone was amazed and Merodi's heart was beating so fast… 'He's such a charmer and I'm lucky to have him as my boyfriend and my future husband.' Merodi thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend sings on the stage.

 _ **Underneath the chandelier  
We're dancin' all alone  
There's no reason to hide  
What we're feelin' inside  
Right now**_

Merodi remembered the time when he was saved by Shiro and they bickered as their first impression but as the days flew by, they have grown fond of each other to a point that Shiro never let Merodi out of his sight and that's when Shiro asked him to be his boyfriend and they are now together for 3 years now…

 _ **So, baby, let's just turn down the lights and close the door  
Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby**_

 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_  
 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_

Everybody was so entranced by the voice of this handsome fellow and they thought on how lucky Merodi is because he has such a handsome and very sweet boyfriend. Shiro was watching Merodi while he was singing and he saw Merodi smiled at him and blew him a kiss and he caught it and put it on his lips.

 _ **I unzip the back to watch it fall  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No, don't be afraid to show it all  
I'll be right here ready to hold you**_

 _ **Girl, you know you're perfect from  
Your head down to your heels  
Don't be confused by my smile  
'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real**_

Everybody got up and lead their partner to dance on the floor while Merodi sat down just enjoy Shiro's music. 'I could listen to his voice forever, it's so enchanting and I really love him and I will not stop saying to him over and over again.' Merodi said.

 _ **So just turn down the lights  
And close the door  
Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby**_

 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_  
 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_

 _ **Dance & Instrumental**_

Merodi was impressed because he's timing is perfect of the instrumental part and everybody is dancing the waltz. 'I can't let Shiro's sacrifice be in vain and I love him… I don't want to be a burden to him, that's why I have to do my best to be his lover.

 _ **It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it, baby?  
It's warmin' up  
Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked**_

 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Hey, baby**_  
 _ **Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_  
 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_

 _ **Versace on the floor**_  
 _ **Floor ,Floor**_

When the song ended Shiro was in front of Merodi, "Hey love, do you like my surprise?" Shiro asked. Merodi embraced him while his in tears, "I love it very much love, thank you… you're the best." He said. Shiro hugged his lover tenderly and then he bend his one knee in front of him.

Merodi was shocked and veverybody paused at the moment and watch the lovebirds, "Merodi … Happy Anniversary and it has been 3 years since we met and I just want you to know that I'll do my best to be your lover, and be faithful to you and be there for you.

"I have a lot of savings and this maybe the good time to show how far I'll go to be your lover…" He paused and revealed to him a silver ring with a sapphire crystal on the center. Merodi put his hands on his mouth in surprise.

"So love, will you marry me?" Shiro asked. Naruto was overwhelmed with his emotions and he didn't know what to do but he pushed Shiro and kissed him on the lips. Everybody was shocked but clapped their hands at his actions. "Yes my love, my Shiro a big Y-E-S. YES!" Merodi smiled at him.

Shiro smiled and kissed him back for 5 minutes. When he pulled back, "I'm the most lucky and happy man in the whole shinobi world and I'll invite my sensei to our wedding." Shiro said. "Oh okay and where would our honeymoon would be?" Merodi asked.

"We'll just let my sensei sponsor for us after all he owes me a lot of favors." Shiro snickered. "Oh love you're such a meany." Merodi pouted. Shiro kissed his pouted lips, "I really can't wait for our wedding, and who knows… you'll be carrying my child." He purred on his lovers ears.

"Hey don't be so perverted, love."Merodi huffed. "Sorry love, can't help it you're so loveable." Shiro hugged him. "Wait, I have a song too!" Merodi said and went on the stage. "Hello everyone, I'm Merodi and this song is for my fiancé Shiro… I hope you'll like it." Merodi signaled the musicians to start playing.

 _ **I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
(And all I wanna do is to fall in deep)  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby  
So name a game to play, and I'll role the dice, hey**_

 _ **Oh baby, look what you started**_  
 _ **The temperature's rising in here**_  
 _ **Is this gonna happen?**_  
 _ **Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move**_  
 _ **(Woo, oh, oh, oh!)**_  
 _ **Before I make a move**_  
 _ **(Woo, oh, oh, oh!)**_

 _ **So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah**_ _ **  
**_

As he was singing, he was swaying his feminine hips and makes his fiancé and the single men drool. Because he didn't know that he is so gorgeous and forgot that he is not the only person in this bar.

 _ **This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby**_

 _ **Oh baby, look what you started**_  
 _ **The temperature's rising in here**_  
 _ **Is this gonna happen?**_  
 _ **Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move**_  
 _ **(Woo, oh, oh, oh)**_  
 _ **Before I make a move**_  
 _ **(Woo, oh, oh, oh)**_

'Wow, I never thought that he could dance like that… he's so sexy and makes me want to take him right there and mark him as mine and he'll bear my child...' He thought to himself while he's looking at how sexy his fiancé is.

 _ **So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you**_

 _ **Tell me what you came here for**_  
 _ **Cause I can't, I can't wait no more**_  
 _ **I'm on the edge with no control**_  
 _ **And I need, I need you to know**_  
 _ **You to know, oh!**_

Merodi was singing from the bottom of his heart to dedicate this song to his fiancé and letting him know that he's not alone in this relationship and he'll do his best to be with him and care for him.

 _ **So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you**_

 _ **So come light me up, so come light me up my baby**_  
 _ **A little dangerous, a little dangerous my baby**_  
 _ **A little less conversation and a little more touch my body!**_

 _ **('Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you...)**_

As Merodi ended his song everybody applauded him including his handsome fiancé, "Wow, what a performance and I can't believe that you're so talented love." Shiro said as he kissed him. "Well you're not the only one who is talented and I did it for you only." Merodi smiled.

As the star continues to shine upon the now roofless bar above them, the lovers held each other as they danced through the night. Both of them got lost in their eyes as they dance to their own music.

AN: that's it for now and sorry for the fast proposal and the timeline because I'm planning to- Oops, I don't want to spoil it yet. Well as you know, I don't own Naruto and neither the songs… they are part of the story to add a little spice so it won't be boring.

Naruto: Hi, everyone (cute face)

Me: Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?

Naruto: oh I just want to know why am I the uke?

Me: oh how did you manage to notice that, naru-chan?

Naruto: *pouts*

Me: aww, how adorable but I can't keep you to myself.

Naruto: Why?

Me: Because I have two adorable fox plushy toys with me named after Kyuubi and you!

Naruto: waaaaaaaaahhhh!

Sasuke & Shiro: WHAT HAPPENED NARU-CHAN?!

Me: oh he's just being adorable, what are you guys waiting for sweep him away.

Sasuke & Shiro carried Naruto in bridal style to their room.

Me: So everyone please review and tell what do you want to be the plot next? Will it be a love triangle or Naruto will keep them both?


End file.
